Sounds
by Asuna-Kirito
Summary: One-shot! What are they hearing? On the other side of the door... Tamaki and Haruhi... Everyone was surprised with the sounds! Pervertedness warning! Please read and enjoy! and never forget to review :)


Um… yeah I'm kinda used to writing Spirited Away Fics but my friend keeps bugging me to write an Ouran fiction so girl this is for!

SORRY IF I DON'T LIVE TO SATISFY

**-Sounds-**

~Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru's POV.~

The rest of the Host Club except for Tamaki and Haruhi sat peacefully, drinking the tea and Hikaru was looking for Haruhi.

"Where is Haruhi and Tamaki? It's almost time." Hikaru suddenly said, interrupting the silence.

"Uh... I thought I heard Haruhi say she'll study for the upcoming quiz." Kaoru said.

"Study room?" Hikaru asked.

"Yup." Kaoru said, pointing to the study room's direction. "She went that way."

Within a flash, Hikaru was sitting back down, eating again.

"Well, then where is Tamaki?" Hikaru asked.

"He went to follow Haruhi." Kaoru said

"WHAAAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER, MORON?"

And they all went to retrieve Tamaki and Haruhi in the study room

~A minute later, in front of the study room...~

Hikaru was about to open the door when Tamaki, from the other side of the door, spoke.

"Take it off." Tamaki said.

"Ehhh?" The Host Club members heard Haruhi say.

"Want me to do it for you?" Tamaki said, with a hint mischievousness in his voice.

"No way!" Haruhi rebelled.

"Just as I thought." Tamaki simply said.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Kyoya and Honey stood there like mannequins, not moving a single muscle. They all knew that eavesdropping was bad, but they couldn't help but listening to Tamaki and Haruhi's conversation. Then, it suddenly hit them.

"WHAT I-" Hikaru was cut off by Kaoru's hand. He leaned closer to prevent Hikaru from rebelling.

"Ah!" The rest could hear Haruhi's moans. "Ah... Eeee... Ah!"

"Ah.. Ah.. Ouch!" Haruhi said as she took a loud, deep breath.

"Sorry..." Tamaki apologized.

"I'm going to do this, but it's going to hurt, okay?"

"Yeah... Just do it

The rest of the Host Club looked at each other, with the 'Are-they-doing-what-I-think-they're-doing?' expressions on their faces. Then, there was a soft sound, like a whisper, coming from the other side of the door in front of them.

"TAMAKI!" Haruhi sounded as if she was scolding him like a little boy. "OUUCHHHH!"

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked her with a worried tone.

"Uh.. y- It's gushing!"

"Here! Just relax, okay?" Tamaki said.

-Silence-

"Arigatou, Tamaki..." Haruhi said.

"It's fine. Change your clothes, it's dirty. You have an extra uniform here, right?"

"Yup! It's on the closet over there... You change too, Tamaki. It has..." The rest of the Host Club didn't get to hear the next part.

"Yeah, of course." Tamaki said, then a door opened and closed.

There was silence for more than a minute, then another door opening and closing.

"You cleaned? Why didn't you wait for me?" They heard Haruhi asked.

"No need. And I changed, too."

"Well, yeah. Come on." Kaoru heard footsteps.

Soon, everyone heard the footsteps too, but everyone knew it was too late to run.

_Kachak._

Haruhi and Tamaki stared at the faces of the rest of the Host Club members. Their faces were either pale white, like snow, or pure red, like a tomato.

"Uh... Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, Kyoya? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, concerned.

"Uh... Um... Haruhi..." Hikaru fidgeted.

"Hikaru, is there something wrong?" Haruhi interrogated. Tamaki stared at Hikaru.

Hikari suddenly snapped. "DID THAT BASTARD DO ANYTHING TO YOU? ANYTHING AGAINST YOUR WILL?"

"Huh?" Haruhi and Tamaki asked in unison.

"HE TOOK AWAY YOUR VIRGINITY, DIDN'T HE?" Hikaru barked, the dark aura growing larger.

"Chotto matte kudasai. [please wait a second] WHAT?"

"Wow, Hikaru. I didn't know you could say it so straight forward..." Kaoru commented.

"Hikaru! What do you mean?" Haruhi asked with a both confused and panicked expression. Tamaki looked confused for a while, but suddenly switched back to his cool self.

"Haruhi, if you didn't know, you were moaning back there and..." Kyoya's voice trailed off in embarassment, looking away.

Haruhi turned magenta. "W-w-w-w-WHAT? N-no, I mean- Uh... Tamaki was just hel- eh... uh.. COULD SOMEONE HELP MEEEE?"

Tamaki, who was hiding the embarrassment and the growing b-b-bulge down there, faced the Host Club members.

"I was just treating her wound. A vase fell and a piece buried to her left arm."

"HUH?" They said simultaneously.

"But..." Kaoru muttered as he took his phone from his pocket. "Listen."

He clicked play and the recorded sound started.

-Minutes later-

After the recorded sound ended, everyone was blushing. EVERYONE. Mostly Tamaki and Haruhi, who were as red a blood. And yes, KYOYA was also blushing. And Tamaki's got a major bulge right there.

"Eto... Ano... Uh... Um... ARGHHHH!"

Everyone, knew Tamaki for a long time, knew that all he wanted to do now was crawl up into a ball and hide in one corner in embarrassment.

"I... was just treating the wound." Tamaki said, avoiding eye contact.

"W- what happened, anyways?" Honey asked "Well..."

**-Flashback-**

_Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting in the study room, studying for the upcoming quiz._

_Tamaki kept on talking ang Haruhi couldn't focus and finally she snapped._

_"URUSAI! Tamaki I cant focus!" Haruhi shouted back annoyed. She stood up to get more books but in the process accidentally knocked the vase off the shelf, causing it to drop on the table were Haruhi was near. It shuttered into pieces and some that were flying, landed on Haruhi's arm._

_"O-ow..." Haruhi muttered, wincing in pain._

_"Haruhi, are you okay?" Tamaki asked, running to his loved one._

_"Uh... yeah." She replied as she looked at her arm, which had a painful piece of the vase stuck in it._

_"Take it off." Tamaki said, pointing to her jacket._

_"Ehhh?" Haruhi blurted, confused._

_"Want me to do it for you?" Tamaki said, and gave her a mischievous smile._

_"No way!" Haruhi rebelled._

_"Just as I thought." Tamaki said while smirking._

_Tamaki took the first aid kit while Haruhi carefully took off her jacket. He took a cotton ball and drenched it with alcohol._

_Tamaki dabbed it to her arm, making her wince in pain._

_"Ah!" Haruhi moaned in pain as Tamaki kept dabbing the cotton ball to her wound. "Ah... Ahhhh... Ah!"_

_Tamaki felt something growing... 'She really needs to stop moaning like this.' Tamaki thought, accidentally hardening the press because of his self control._

_"Ah.. Ah.. Ouch!" Haruhi said as she took a loud, deep breath._

_"Sorry..." Tamaki apologized._

_"I'm going to do this, but it's going to hurt, okay?" Tamaki warned as he prepared to pull out the stuck piece._

_"Yeah... Just do it." Haruhi said, shutting her eyes tight and preparing for a painful pull._

_Suddenly, Tamaki leaned close and whispered to her ear._

_"Haruhi, please stop moaning like that. It turns me on..." He confessed._

_Haruhi turned deep red. "TAMAKI!"_

_"Ouch!" She said as Tamaki pulled the piece out._

_"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked, concerned._

_"Uh.. y- It's gushing!" Haruhi panicked, looking at the blood pouring out from her wound._

_"Here! Just relax, okay?" Tamaki said as he pressed the towel to her arm._

_-Silence-_

_"Arigatou, Tamaki..." Haruhi said, smiling up to him._

_"It's fine. Change your clothes, it's dirty. You have an extra uniform here, right?"_

_"Yup! It's on the closet over there... You change too, Tamaki. It has blood." Haruhi murmured the last part._

_"Yeah, of course." Tamaki said before Haruhi went in the washroom._

_Tamaki cleaned up then took his clothes. Luckily, he was nearly done buttoning the last part of the shirt when Haruhi came barging back in._

_"You cleaned? Why didn't you wait for me?" Haruhi asked._

_"No need. And I changed, too."_

_"Well, yeah. Come on."_

-End of flachback-

"And, yeah, that's what happened." Tamaki said as he packed up for home.

The others were also preparing to go back.

"Mata ne, Minna-san [see you soon, everyone.]" Haruhi said as she headed for home with Tamaki following.

"That was embarrassing." Haruhi muttered to herself, unaware that Tamaki was behind her.

"Yes, it was." Tamaki smirked.

"Eeep! Don't just appear like that!" Haruhi complained.

"But..." Tamaki leaned closer. "If you really want it to happen, just call me, 'kay?"

Haruhi blushed deep red as Tamaki smirked. "TAMAKI, YOU IDIOTIC DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**_

Hehehe… well how was it everyone? It was my first Ouran fic


End file.
